Air-conditioning systems are known in the prior art. Almost every automobile has a heater for the passenger compartment in order to achieve pleasant temperatures in the passenger compartment and to prevent misting up of the windowpanes, particularly the windshield. Automobiles frequently also have air-conditioning systems, with which interiors can be cooled. In conventional automobiles, the air-conditioning system acquires the necessary thermal energy from the waste heat of an internal combustion engine. In the case of highly efficient internal combustion engines, for example, modern diesel-operated engines and/or in the case of large interior volumes, auxiliary heaters are provided in some cases in order to be able to heat the interior more rapidly.
Due to the operating principle, vehicles driven by electricity produce less waste heat than vehicles driven by internal combustion engines. Therefore electrical auxiliary heaters in particular are absolutely essential in such vehicles. Since the range of electric vehicles is limited, the use of electrical auxiliary heaters causes a considerable reduction in the possible range of electric vehicles. Known from US 2009/0280395 A1 is a thermal system for a battery of an automobile, which is coupled to an air-conditioning system of the automobile.
It is therefore the object to provide an air-conditioning system that ensures a high yield of the waste heat produced in order to thereby reduce the energy consumption required for the interior heating. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.